Transcripts/Fame and Misfortune
laughing : splat : Toola Roola: Oops! Sorry, Princess Twilight. That was meant for her. Incoming! : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! : clink : splat : Twilight Sparkle: Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, what are you doing?! : Coconut Cream: That was meant for my ex-friend. : Toola Roola: I'm not your ex-friend – you're my ex-friend! : splats : Twilight Sparkle: Both of you, stop! : Twilight Sparkle: ...So you see, friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for. : Coconut Cream and Toola Roola: Awww! laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. That sounds familiar. gasps : Twilight Sparkle: and hmm-ing No... Aha! Here it is. : Starlight Glimmer: What is that? : Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Starlight, don't judge a book by its cover. This is the friendship journal my friends and I used to keep. It's filled with all the things we've learned, like: "Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt, it's worth fighting for." : rustling : Starlight Glimmer: I'll judge a book by its cover just this once. : Twilight Sparkle: grumbles : song : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for coming, everypony. I've got a surprise for you. : Fluttershy: What is it, Twilight? Do I need to prepare myself? : Twilight Sparkle: It's this! : zap : Rarity: Ugh, what is that thing? Why is it so smelly? : Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute. gasps Is this our old friendship journal? I haven't seen this thing in forever! : Applejack: Hoo-wee! It's lookin' a little, uh... overripe. : Rainbow Dash: I'll say! : turning : Rainbow Dash: There's a smushed apple in Applejack's lessons. : turns : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy's lessons are so small, you can barely read them. : Fluttershy: I, uh, wanted to leave room for all of you. : turning : Rainbow Dash: I-I don't even know what this is. : Rarity: It is called calligraphy, darling. If you're going to make words, at least make them fabulous. : unfolding : Applejack: Looks like you got a little aggressive with your friendship lessons, Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: What can I say? When I learn something, I learn it hard. : explodes : Rainbow Dash: unimpressed I found Pinkie's page. : Pinkie Pie: giggles Well, I am surprised! : Twilight Sparkle: That wasn't the only surprise. : zap : rustling : Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! Starlight and I decided to make one for each of you! : Applejack: That's amazin'! A perfect copy! : Starlight Glimmer: I learned the spell years ago when I needed to make copies of a certain— pause throat ...manifesto. : Rarity: sniffs Ahhh! Even better than a perfect copy. : Fluttershy: Oh, I'd forgotten all about this lesson. : Rainbow Dash: laughing Remember this one from when I helped Daring Do? "Never underestimate the power of friends who always got your back." : Pinkie Pie: Aww, Cheese Sandwich! Party cannon! Ah! Birth-iversary! : Starlight Glimmer: After Twilight remembered the journal, I had so much fun reading all the stuff you've all learned, I just had to have my own copy. : Twilight Sparkle: And that brings me to the second part of the surprise. My idea. How would you girls feel about making our journal available for everypony? If we can get these lessons into other ponies' hooves, maybe they'll benefit from them. : Fluttershy: Well, I think that's a great idea. : Pinkie Pie: I'm in! Yay! : Applejack: W-We always said we wanted to. : Rarity: Sounds fabulous. : Rainbow Dash: laughing I'm awesome. : pause : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah. Uh, good idea. : music : chattering : Toola Roola: No! I don't wanna play with you anymore! : Coconut Cream: Why not?! You love playing hopskotch! : Toola Roola: No, you do because you always win! : Twilight Sparkle: Hey, girls. Couldn't help but overhear. You might want to take a breather, maybe read Rainbow Dash's chapter on Rainbow Falls? It might help. : Toola Roola: Sure, Princess. : Apple Bloom: Thanks, Twilight! The friendship journal's makin' us super popular! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. : Apple Bloom: We were thinkin' of puttin' together a cutie mark summer camp. Now, everypony's definitely gonna sign up for it! This is gonna be awesome! laughs Cutie Mark Crusaders, whoo. : Starlight Glimmer: A cutie mark camp is a great idea. : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but the purpose of the journal isn't supposed to be marketing. : Twilight Sparkle: I just hope those foals actually learn something from our lessons. : Starlight Glimmer: They will! I'm sure ponies all across Equestria will— Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hello! Can I... help you? : Out of Town Pony: We're here all the way from Fillydelphia because we got copies of your friendship journal! : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! How wonderful! What was your favorite friendship— : Out of Town Pony: Will you sign them?! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, I guess so. So, what did you think of the lessons? : Out of Town Pony: Oh, we haven't read them. These are keepsakes. We gotta keep them in mint condition. Ha-ha. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. : Out of Town Pony 2: Wow, that was worth the trip! : ponies chattering excitedly : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure lots of other ponies are being inspired to be better friends. : Diamond Cutter: Well, I for one found the journal terribly illuminating. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Daisy: I agree. I'm seeing sides of these ponies I didn't know were there. I only wish they'd left Rarity out. She''clearly doesn't belong in that book with the rest of them. : '''Diamond Cutter': Oh, I know! Who does she think she is? Certainly she did a fine job setting up the Ponyville Days celebration, but does she really believe it was a success just because of her? laughter The nerve! : rustling : Rarity: bawling : Twilight Sparkle: But that's not what she was saying! Rarity! : Rarity: crying : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, poor Rarity. She overheard all the mean things those ponies were saying. She must be devastated. I'm going after her. : Starlight Glimmer: Go ahead. I'm gonna have a chat with these two. : Rarity: crying : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, wait! : smack : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Isn't it amazing? Our journals are everywhere! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I've got to— : Pinkie Pie: Ponies keep stopping by to tell me my entries are hilarious! : scribbling : Pinkie Pie: I even had somepony come all the way from Las Pegasus to say how much he liked my lessons! : Twilight Sparkle: I am so glad to hear some ponies are being inspired by the journal. : Cherry Berry: Hey, look! There's Pinkie Pie! The funny one! : laughing : Pinkie Pie: Giggly feedback is the best kind! : laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least you're getting a positive reaction. I just saw Rarity, and I'm afraid this whole journal thing really upset her. : Pinkie Pie: Aww, that's too bad. : laughing : Pinkie Pie: Wait. That wasn't even funny. : laughing : Twilight Sparkle: O-kay. Well, I guess I'll catch you later. : beat : Cherry Berry: coughs : Twilight Sparkle: groans : Pinkie Pie: Yup. Bye, Twilight! : laughing : Sassaflash: Hah! Classic Pinkie! Oh, she's even funnier in real life! : Pinkie Pie: You've known me for years! : laughing : rustling : Rainbow Dash: Maybe it's time to call it a day. : "Princess Erroria": I wipped out all the Twilight Spawkle lessons 'cause they were getting in the way of the good ones. : Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean you skipped the lessons? We've all had valuable experiences. : Rainbow Dash: Hey, here's a great idea! Why don't you guys talk to Twilight for a while? So I can get back to things like working and napping and, well, pretty much anything else. : "Princess Erroria": Aw, we don't wanna hear her bowing lessons! Come on! Tell us again about when you met Dawing Do! : Rainbow Dash: nervously Again? Haven't we already covered that one? A couple dozen times? : "Princess Erroria": We can't get enough of it! Come on, you don't want to disappoint your fans! : Rainbow Dash: Uh... It's just that I, uh, really need to get those storm clouds back in their... pens. : "Princess Erroria": Oh, cool! We'll come along. You can tell us the stowy there. : Pegasus Fillies: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, what's going on now? : Fluttershy: Please, just leave me alone! : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, what's wrong? : Glasses Stallion: We want answers! : "Lemon Chiffon": Yeah! We're entitled to know! : Twilight Sparkle: What is it, everypony? : "Lemon Chiffon": We wanna know why Fluttershy keeps learning the same thing over and over again! Be assertive already! : "Wisp": Even I've learned more than she has! Why can't I'' be in the book?! : '''Starlight Glimmer': What? Really?! Are you attacking my friend because you want to be in a book?! : Fluttershy: It's okay. I got this, girls. inhales Listen up! I am more assertive! And yes, it took me a while to get there. But can you honestly say that you could learn something one time and completely change who you are? beat I didn't think so. : Glasses Stallion: Wow. You're way different from the Fluttershy in the book. I don't know how I feel about that. : Fluttershy: sighs : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: It feels like everypony in Equestria is missing the "friendship" part of the friendship journals. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, are you alright? yelps : smash : machine whirr : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? : Rarity: Why, I'm creating a gown, darling! : Twilight Sparkle: For what? : Rarity: I don't know! I'm stress-sewing! noises : Twilight Sparkle: Stress-sewing? : Rarity: When I overheard those two at the cafe, I suddenly understood why I've been getting cancellations for days! : Starlight Glimmer: What? Why are ponies cancelling their orders? : squeak : Rarity: Because nopony likes me any more! They're boycotting me! grunts : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure if I go out there and talk to those ponies, they'll see that they're being unreasonable. : opens : Twilight Sparkle: yelps : Applejack: panting I need a hundred blankets, and I need 'em now! Sorry, Twilight. : Rarity: Right away, pony-who-still-likes-me! : Applejack: I don't need nothin' fancy. : Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Applejack? : Applejack: I'm popular, Twilight! I'm popular, and I don't like it one bit! : Starlight Glimmer: You go ahead. I'll stay here. : Twilight Sparkle: and exhales : machine whirr : pony chattering : squeaking : Apple Bloom: groan : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who are all these ponies? : Applejack: They call themselves the Sweet Apple Admirers. They say they read my journal entries, and they felt like a part of the family. And now they actually wanna become part of the family! : flashes : Twilight Sparkle: Your journal entries? : Applejack: Yeah, you know, all the stuff about how friends are like family and whatnot? : Twilight Sparkle: Can't you get rid of them? : Applejack: And kick out my own family?! Granny Smith, hang on! Let me help! : Sweet Apple Admirer: There she is! : Ponies: Yee-haw! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs I wish we'd never released that journal. : Starlight Glimmer: There you are! Okay, I just left Rarity. I think she's doing better, and— Oh, boy. Window-staring, huh? Was it that bad at Sweet Apple Acres? : Twilight Sparkle: It's bad everywhere. I thought I was doing something good. I thought I was helping. How could our friendship journal have led to so much... anti-friendship?! : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, Twilight, it's not your fault. : Twilight Sparkle: Of course it's my fault! If I hadn't had the big idea to make copies, none of this would be happening! I'm afraid I made life awful for my friends! : Starlight Glimmer: I really think you're being too hard on yourself. : Twilight Sparkle: Am I?! : knocking : opens : Twilight Sparkle: yelps : chattering : slam : crunch : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Applejack: I didn't know where else to go! I've got so much cookin' and cleanin' and family-in' to do... I ain't got time for anythin' else! : Pinkie Pie: At least ponies aren't laughing every time you talk! Not even I'' want to be funny ''all the time! I'm telling you, my days of hilariosity-ness-ness are over! : Rainbow Dash: You think you've got problems? I know I'm awesome, but I can't even go to the bathroom without somepony trying to tell me how cool I am! beat Uh, Rarity? What are you wearing? : Rarity: My emotions, darling! Stress couture! : Fluttershy: I don't know what I'm gonna do if I have to defend myself one more time! : Rarity: Hmm? Oh, uh, sorry, darling. Force of habit. : drawing : muffled chatter : Applejack: snoring : pop : crunch : Starlight Glimmer: Okay, so maybe they are having a hard time with it. That doesn't mean you did anything wrong. : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I did! Releasing the journal was my idea, and it backfired in ways I could never have imagined! : Starlight Glimmer: It's not your fault. It's everypony else's! They're just focusing on the wrong things, and— gasps Wait here! I've got an idea! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait any longer. I've got to fix this. : arguing loudly : open : Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, please stop! : arguing loudly : Reporter Pony: Princess Twilight, I'm with the Canterlot Chronicle. Quick question — what would you say to ponies who wonder why you moved to Ponyville in the first place? : Twilight Sparkle: I moved here to learn about friendship. That's why the journal even exists. It took some time for me to get the hang of it, but it was each of these ponies standing next to me who taught me the lessons in those journals. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, too. Then it was all of you. I've learned so much from— : Reporter Pony: What I mean is, some ponies would argue that it doesn't seem believable that the six of you would be friends. : Twilight Sparkle: "Believable"? : Reporter Pony: Well, sure. I read this journal cover to cover, and I have to say your character would have been much more interesting if she'd stayed in Canterlot. : Twilight Sparkle: My character?! We are real ponies! This journal is a record of things that actually happened to us! We made mistakes, and we learned from them! : Diamond Cutter: What about Rarity? Are we really supposed to believe everything she wrote in there? : "Princess Erroria": That's why you wanna be Team Dash! She's the only one that didn't weally need to learn anything, because she was alweady so cool. : Pearly Stitch: Twilight was better before she got wings! : "Lemon Chiffon": Fluttershy is just so painfully shy, it's hard to relate! I mean, come on! : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, everypony! : Caramel: Are Pinkie Pie and Applejack related or what?! : angry chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Listen to me! amplified Listen to me! : Sparkle :: I never claimed to be perfect :: My mistakes are all written in ink :: None of us claimed to be perfect :: And it's sad if that's what you all think :: Our flaws helped to make us special :: They bond us and keep us strong :: Our flaws are what brought us together :: So stop actin' like somethin's wrong : Six :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: We've got dents and we've got quirks :: But it's our flaws that make us work :: Six Thorax '''and '''Ember :: :: Yeah, :: Mane Six] :: :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: So tell me what flaws you got, too :: 'Cause I still like what's flawed about you : Dash :: They say I'm a big shot :: That my ego's the size of a whale :: My confidence comes off as cocky :: But it gives me the courage to fail : Rarity :: Sure, I can be a drama queen :: A bit stuck-up, it's true : Applejack :: And I can be too eager to please :: There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause : Six :: :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: We've got dents and we've got quirks :: But it's our flaws that make us work :: Six Thorax '''and '''Ember :: Yeah, :: :: Six :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: So tell me what flaws you got, too :: 'Cause I still like what's flawed about you : Pie :: Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter :: That I don't seem sincere :: I might joke around a little too much :: But I'm just so happy you're here : Fluttershy :: It took me a while to be confident :: To really come out of my shell : Sparkle :: But nopony has to be perfect :: By now, don't you know us so well? Because, [Twilight Sparkle and Thorax] :: Yeah : Six :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: We've got dents and we've got quirks :: But it's our flaws that make us work :: [Mane Six Thorax '''and '''Ember] :: Yeah, :: Six :: We're not flawless :: We're a work in progress :: So tell me what flaws you got, too (Pinkie Pie: You got, too) :: 'Cause I still like what's flawed about you : Twilight Sparkle: So you see, everypony? None of us ever claimed to be perfect. Without our flaws, there wouldn't be any friendship lessons to learn. Without our flaws... there probably wouldn't be any friendships at all. : beat : chattering : opens : closes : Main cast: in unison : Rainbow Dash: So that just happened. : Starlight Glimmer: Girls! I found two ponies who have something I think you should hear. : Toola Roola: Um, we just wanted to say thank you. To all of you. : Coconut Cream: Yeah, our friendship? Well, we were having trouble until we read your journal. It showed us that friends can go through all sorts of tough times and come through stronger than before. : Toola Roola: It's made us better friends than we've ever been! : Twilight Sparkle: Really? : Coconut Cream and Toola Roola: Mm-hmm. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't tell you how much it means to hear that. Thank you for telling us. We've had a tough couple of days, but knowing we've helped fillies like you... : Applejack: It makes everythin' we've been through worth it. : Rarity: Absolutely. Fads come and go. Friendship is forever. : Rainbow Dash: There are worse things than not being able to do anything without being told I'm awesome. : Fluttershy: And we can't change the way other ponies think about us. But we can change how we let it affect us. : Pinkie Pie: Or how we don't let it affect us! : splat : clang : Pinkie Pie: giggles Go ahead! Laugh! : Everypony: laughing : Applejack: Reckon we still have to deal with them, don't we? : arguing : Twilight Sparkle: Stay in the friendship moment, Applejack. They can wait a little longer. : credits